To Learn How To Love Again
by Loveable Angel 79
Summary: He was lives a broken hearted life thinking he can go on without love, she has plenty of love to give but can't because of a past thats quickly catching up to her. will they realize they need each other to survive before its to late and will love blossom
1. Prologue

A/n: hey all this is my first fic so if it sucks let me know and i'll stop writing it. no worries i wont be hurt or anything, pls review and let me know wat u think flames are excepted but not major ones, u can keep those to yourself. so on with the story

Disclaimer: i'll say this once and only once don't own ccs, nope not mine, if they were i'd be rich, but i'm not.

To learn How To Love Again

Prologue

It had been raining the entire day. Standing at the train station it still poured. He didn't notice, nor did he notice the rain was quickly soaking through his thin black sweater and jeans. All he noticed, all he cared about was the train, slowly leaving the station, taking with it the only girl he had ever loved. He saw the weather fitting with his mood.

He knew the day would eventually come, but not quite so fast. "Had it really only been a month ago since she walked into my life?" He thought to himself, showing him the good side of life. She had only been gone five minutes and he was already forgetting all the good times they had shared. Walks in the park, sharing popcorn at the movies, or simply just talking and enjoying each others company.

No, all he could think of now was how he had been a fool in letting this stranger take a hold of his tender heart and ripping it to shreds. " I should have known it would all end up to this." the boy thought." I should have realized it from the moment she came up to me and said hello."

Now he stood their, alone in the pouring rain. Heart shattered into a million pieces. Slowly turning around he walked away with a heavy heart, vowing to never let his heart love again. Little did he know that destiny had different plans for him. Out there was a person with the ability to melt his ice cold heart, but she in turn needed to be rescued from a past that was quickly catching up to her.


	2. Chapter 1

-1

Chapter One:

It had been a little over six months since Laura had walked out of Li's life, leaving him numb to the rest of the world. His parents had decided that moving to a new city would be the best thing for him. They thought the move would give Li a good chance to start over, meet new people and forget about Laura. If anything the move had made him more bitter than ever before.

Li's days were spent going to school, taking swimming lessons afterwards up until six, and then it was the long walk back home for dinner. Other than that Li had completely closed himself off to the rest of the world.

In the six months since he had moved to his new school Li had only made one so called friend , atlesast that's what she said they were "friends", but to Li she was more of a nuisance than a friend. Like a pimple in the middle of your forhead that never leaves. This girls name was Tomoyo. Anyone else would have loved to be her friend. She was pretty popular and rich. But Li didn't care, he'd rather have her just leave him alone, instead of always prodding at him and asking him why he was depressed all the time.

"I'm not depressed" Li had said a few days earlier in their English class after she had once again asked him.

"Then why do you always look so glum?" Tomoyo asked innocently. It was now like a routine, every few days Tomoyo would ask Li what was wrong and he would always end up saying "Nothing". But the truth was something was wrong.

For Li time had only made his wounds deeper. His heart had turned almost completely to ice, he was slowly digging himself further into his pit of despair.

Although not knowing the reason for it Tomoyo on many occasions had noticed this, and today was no exception. They were as usual sitting in English class when Tomoyo had comented.

"you know" she started off slowly "I have this really great friend you should meet. I think you'd really like her"

"Oh yeah" replied Li, trying not to sound as annoyed as he felt "what makes you think I'd like her?"

"Oh, I dunno" Tomoyo said teasingly "maybe because she's really funny and smart; and real pretty" she added with a wink. Li just rolled his eyes and said "whatever, I'm not interested."

"Oh come on, how can you say that? You've never even met her." Tomoyo whined.

"And I don't plan to" Li replied

"Don't you want to at least know what her name is?"

"If I say yes will you drop it"

"Fine" Tomoyo rolled her eyes

"Fine then whats her name?"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered

Something inside of Li jumped at the sound of this girls name. And as quickly as it came it left just as fast. Li mentally shook his head.

"Sakura eh?" Li replied melancholy

"Ya! She's so pretty! A bit of a klutz but she's fun to be around"

"what did I say about dropping the subject?" Li asked annoyed once again.

"Oh alright!" Tomoyo reluctantly agreed.

She didn't like seeing her friend like this and figured that if Sakura couldn't cheer him up than no one could.

"will you at least just meet her?" She whined

With a harsh "NO!" Sakura was never brought up again … or so they thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a jolt Li sat up. Panting for air, sweat dripping down his face.

"Not that dream again!" He thought

A couple of months following Laura's departure Li had been having the same recurring nightmare. Gradually the dreams would stop coming every night, to every few days until they finally stopped. But now it was back again, worse than before.

Every night it would be the same, he would be standing in a beautiful garden that was located on a cliff that facd the ocean. A bright almost orangey-yellow moon stared back at him. In the background the crashing of the waves against the cliff wall could be heard. At the edge of the garden was a girl standing in the most beautiful white gown he had ever seen . It was sleek and showed off her curves nicely, the top part of the dress was a halter top which complimented her nice shoulders. It tied around her neck with the extra material flowing down her smooth back.

When he first saw the girl, her back was facing him as she looked out across the ocean at the moon. It was so big and close it seemed like you could reach your hand out and touch it.

As he marvelled at the sight before him the girl spoke up.

" the moon is truly beautiful when seem up close isn't it?" the girl said quietly.

That voice, it was so kind and gentle, he wanted to hear more.

'Y-yes, yes it is" he replied hesitantly, a little unsure of himself.

Li half expected the girl to say more, but when she didn't, he settled to just admiring the beauty before him. The light of the moon seemed to engulf the girl with its brightness.

" Li" the girl spoke up, bringing him out of his daze.

" I need your help" she said, back still facing him.

" Help? What kind of help? Are you hurt?" Li asked worridly, the thought of something, anything happening to this girl surprisingly scared him.

" You're the only one who can help me Li, please say you will" The girl whimpered.

"yes of course, anything you need" Li replied without hesitation

Out of the corner of his eye, Li noticed that the ocean waves where coming closer and higher to the edge of the cliff. The once yellow moon was now a blood red. Slowly the girl started turning around, the ocean waves raised high above her.

"Save me" came her plea, before Li was able to see her face and seconds before the waves came crashing down on her, sweeping her clear off the side of the cliff.

That was the part Li would always wake up to but this time it went on a little more.

"NO!" he cried out

Li ran towards the edge of the cliff and looked down. He saw the beautiful girl falling, she was now facing him, her arms stretched out, begging to be grabbed and pulled back up. Her face, covered by her hair.

He didn't move, didn't do anything to try and save her. Li just stood there like a coward looking down at the falling girl. He wanted to go and bring her back, but found that he couldn't. His whole being was paralyzed.

" LI!" The girl cried out before fading fading into nothingness and before Li woke up. To terrified to even move.

Once Li had caught his breath and had calmed down, he got up out of bed and went to stand at the glass doors that lead to his balcony. Looking outside into the clear night sky, all the shining stars were visible, but one thing in the sky made Li gasp. High up in the beautiful night sky hung a full red moon.


End file.
